First Time Turtlesitting?
by MindlessTurtle
Summary: Mikey's always been the baby brother, but can he handle the responsibilities of being oldest?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok guys I've recently had this idea and it won't leave me alone until I type so I'm gonna do it now. ENJOY! Leave comments or reviews**

First time Turtlesitting?

The sounds of battle were echoing from a warehouse. Now in New York anyone would barely pay attention to things like this but if one were to care enough they would look in the warehouse to find four giant mutant turtles fighting ninjas…

"Raph! The rope!"

"Huh?"

Raph looked up to were his older brother was pointing. Realizing what Leo was getting at he threw one of his sai up towards the ceiling to cut the thick rope that hung above them.

"Fall back! Mikey! What are you doing?!"

"Hold on Leo! Gimme a second to get my leg free"

"Mikey!"

"Watch out!"

Donatello ran at his little brother and dragged him out of the way

"Michelangelo! What were you doing? You could've been hurt!"

"I just got stuck after I hurt my ankle"

"Ok, just…. Be more careful ok?"

"Gotcha Leo!"

"Ok who's helping Mikey walk?"

"Donnie?"

"I'm carrying this Kraang device and I need help…"

"On it"

"thank you Raph"

"Guess I'm you Mikey"

"Thanks Leo"

"Don't mention it"

After returning to the lair Leo helped Mikey onto the table to be looked over by Donnie. Raph was helping set the large device down somewhere.

'what do you think this thing is?"

"Don't know for sure but I think I heard the Kraang saying it 'Reduces-' I couldn't hear the rest but I guess I'll figure it out later. Now Mikey, you hurt your ankle? Let me see"

After bandaging up his little brother he let Mikey leave to go have a snack. He got to work examining the device when Leo entered holding a plate of pizza

"Find anything Donnie?"

'Nothing yet"

"Have any idea what this might be?"

"Maybe it a… I have no idea"

"You'll figure it out"

"or you won't"

Raph made this comment upon entering with Mikey

"Supportive Raph"

"No problem"

Maybe if I turn this switch-

Mikey yawned

"Can I turn it?"

"no"

"please?"

"Pretty please with pizza on top?"

"no Mikey, if you acted your age then I possibly would have thought about it but I don't want you breaking it"

"But I won't-"

"No Mikey!"

Mikey hung his head

"Fiiinnnee"

Donatello turned the switch and waited for something to happen.

"A dud?-"

As those words left the red banded turtle's mouth the three eldest turtles were consumed by a blinding light then darkness. Leaving the orange wearing turtle coughing and blinking

"Aaaahhh! Dudes?! Are you ok? Guys please say something!"

When the smoke cleared Mikey ran to his closest brother-Raph- and gave him a shake

"Raph?"

Mikey sat his brother up, only to find that he was smaller. He could hold Raph in his arms

_Dude, what happened to you?_

Trying to shake the smaller turtle awake he looked at his once bigger brothers, they were small too. He noticed something else the scars Raph once had were gone except the lightning bolt shaped crack on his plastron. Which he had since his was younger

"You guys are three year olds!"

"Donnie! Please wake up! C'mon Leo! Naptime over! Raphie? Wakey-wakey?"

April walked in

"Hey Mikey! What's with all the yelling?"

"THE GUYS ARE THREE AGAIN!"

Mikey had a horrible and wonderful realization

"I'm THE OLDEST NOW!"

"What?! Ok calm down or you'll wake-

On cue the three now younger turtles woke up unable to express their shock and fear did the one thing babies do best: cry

Donnie wailed due to how cold and hard the floor was. Raph's sais were poking his legs and he found it hard to sit up he began to cry. Leo was scared and confused but he crawled over to Donnie's desk and the bo staff tipped over and fell on Leo's head soon he was sobbing as well

"Oh no, don't cry guys! Don't cry, uh… April? Can you give me a hand?"

**A/N Ok how was that? I'm going to update asap but I need you guys to review and stuff please? With pizza on top? ;) See you guys next ch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Ok thanks to anyone who left a comment/favorite/follow/or whatever else there is to the last chap so w/o further a do here Ch 2**

First Time Turtlesitting? Ch 2

The three turtles were crying their eyes out and Mikey was stumped, he picked up Raph from the table and took his sais away

"Better?"

Raph just sniffled and stopped crying, Mikey then walked over to leo he picked up the former eldest and rubbed his head

"it's ok Leo, there's no bump don't cry"

Mikey then remembered something Donnie always did for him when he was hurt as a child, he then planted a soft kiss on top of Leo's head.

"See Leo? Kisses don't hurt"

Leo responded with a giggle and a squirm

Mikey snickered at Leo and slipped the now oversized sword off Leo's shell and set him down next to Raph

"c'mere Donnie"

Mikey lifted hug Donnie and held him until his crying stopped and put him down with his other two brother.

"Ok now what….I should get you guys to the dojo, hopefully April explained to Master Splinter"

Mikey picked up Raph

_How will I carry all of you? I only have two arms!_

"GAH"

Donnie held tightly onto Mikey's leg while Leo struggled to climb up onto his shell then cling a bit to tightly onto his neck. Trying not to drop Leo or Raph or run Donnie into anything Mikey trudged to the dojo

"Sensei! April! Help!"

Mikey put his brothers down and they began to look around curious to where their new big brother brought them

"Michelangelo, we must find out a way bring your brothers back to their normal age but until then this could be a lesson in responsibility for you."

"But Sensei! I can't take care of them all! I'm clueless at baby watch!"

"April and I will help you"

"Yeah, we could rotate babies, I'll take Donnie. Mikey could take-"

April was cut off when Master Splinter jolted and looked down to see a blue masked tot trying to catch his tail as it swished back and forth then give up and grab a handful of his kimono

"Or Mikey could take Raph since it looks like Leo wants to spend time with Sensei right now"

"ok Raphie, looks like it's just me and yo- where is Raph?!... And Donnie?!"

The red headed teen spotted Donnie hiding behind the tree in the dojo

"there's Donnie… what's he doing?"

"... hiding?"

"I think he wants you to find him April"

"ok then"

April circled the tree chasing Donnie

_He wants to play chase…? Game on then!_

April turned around the opposite direction and caught Donnie from behind. Donatello squealed in delight as this strange person played with him and gave a pleased smile he liked playing games with this mysterious stranger.

_Huh, so he has always had that gap in his teeth_

Master Splinter held Leonardo in his arms with a small smile on his face he sometimes missed when his boys were younger they were always curious and easily amused. He sat Leonardo down to color while he cleared away sharp objects from the floor and walls so his sons wouldn't hurt themselves or each other

_Ok now I need to find Raph _

Mikey was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a splash and feared the worst

"Aahh! Don't worry Raph I'm coming!"

Mikey ran to the living room and dove into the water praying he wouldn't see Raph there he didn't, He surfaced to see Raph sitting there and giggling at him

"Jeez Raph, give a turtle a heart attack!"

Raph's green eyes got and he stuck out his lower lip as his eyes began to get misty

"no no no no! Don't cry Raph, I'm not mad!"

Raph regardless let a few tears loose and began to whine.

_Maybe he wants something_

"Here! Here's Spike!"

Raph nudged the small thing his big brother had handed him but still cried.

"Want to play videogames?"

Raph looked at the remote before sticking it in his mouth

"Are you you hungry?"

Mikey gave Raph pizza. Raph wouldn't eat, he threw pizza at Mikey

"Hey! Why won't you eat? What did you eat- oh right!"

"ok Raphie you haven't eaten this in months but give it a shot now, allege and worms!"

Raph wouldn't eat so Mikey had to spoon fed him

"Here comes the airplane! Open up!"

Raph finally ate all of it then yawned

"tired?"

Raph just looked at Mikey with tired eyes. Mikey sighed and picked him up and set him down on the couch while he sat down on the other couch, when he fell asleep Raph got up shivering and crawled over to Mikey in hopes of getting warm and went to sleep

**A/N K there's the next Ch hoped you liked it see ya liked it! Remember review and  
comment! See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok here's the next Ch! Enjoy!**

First Time Turtlesitting? Ch 3

Mikey woke up with something heavy on his plastron he sat up and looked down in horror to see Raph flop onto his lap and nearly onto the floor

"AAhh! Raph!"

The orange masked turtle caught his still sleeping brother.

_That was close…._

"I know your brother might hate to admit it but he's very delicate"

Michelangelo whipped his head around to see Master Splinter holding Leo who was beginning to yawn

"the things you and your brothers are used to enduring may become a now near impossible challenge now that they are infants again."

"How did you do this Master Splinter? I can barely handle Raph and you had all four of us to worry about"

"I was much older than you are now and I also had some experience with infants already"

"Couldn't have been easy"

"It never is Michelangelo, but when you are an elder amongst little ones you will do anything to keep those under your care safe"

"That makes sense… I think"

Master Splinter walked over to the couch and set down a sleeping Leonardo when April walked in with Donnie. Who at the moment was obsessed with her red hair and made a grad for her ponytail

"Ouch! No Donnie no pulling my hair"

The red headed teen lifted the tot and held him arms length away but when he didn't seem to intent on letting go of her hair she just sighed and sat down.

"please Donnie?"

Donatello let go only to make a grab for Splinter's whiskers

"Master Splinter…?"

"Perhaps Donatello wants a toy."

"Good idea"

Mikey went to get all the old toys from their childhood when he came back Raph began to wake up and wonder where his pillow of a brother had gone

"Morning sunshine, wanna play?"

Raph sat up and poked Leo wondering what he was doing until Leo finally began to move. All three turtles were now on the ground playing with their toys. Donatello stacked up blocks with April before taking them apart one at time then starting a new pattern. Leo sat on the floor and colored. Raph played race car for about two minutes before dropping the toy and climbing up the couch onto and unsuspecting Mikey

"Aah! What's on me?! Get it off!"

"Mikey calm down it's just Raph. Huh, I think he found a better toy"

Mikey patted down his shell only to find his brother clinging onto the brim of his shell with one hand and reach for his short mask tails with the other

"oh you don't Raph"

Mikey plucked Raph off his shell and patted his shell to distract him. But his efforts where in vain because right after with a joyful squeal Raph reached over and gave Mikey's mask the yank of a life time or the life time of a three year old

"Oooowwww! Ow ow ow ouch Raph! Stop it that hurts!"

Raph didn't seem bothered by how much Mikey wanted him to let go. Toddler or teen it didn't seem to matter how old he was Raphael incredibly stubborn and if he wanted to yank on Mikey's mask Mikey better get used to it. Splinter managed to get Raph off and sit him wih his brothers

"hey Mikey, we need to find the rest of that machine"

"Rest?"

"Yeah while Raph was attacking your mask I read this file Donnie decoded out before you guys went on that mission. Based on what I've read so far you guys only recovered half of the machine. The other half is what ages things forward we have the half that ages backwards."

"ok so where's this other half?"

"I need to decode the rest to find out where, it shouldn't take to long maybe twenty… thirty minutes?"

"Ok I'm gonna put the guys to bed then go out on patrol"

Mikey picked up each brother and put them in the middle of the living room on pillows and blankets he put there he sat there until they all drifted to sleep he used so old baby-proofing thing to fence off that area

_Somewhere they can stay until we can fix this mess_

With that last thought Mikey leapt over the entrance like the skilled ninja he was and ran for the nearest manhole.

What Mikey didn't notice was a certain little head poking up and looking around this little head belonged to a little turtle tot in the pen this wide awake turtle climbed out of the pen leaving the other two behind and followed his big brother

Only Spike was a witness to this unexpected event only he saw two red mask tails follow Mikey

**A/N Ok this is my first ever cliffhanger at least I think this counts as a cliffhanger…. Anyway leave review or follow/favorite. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! What's up dudes and dudettes?! Bit of a heart attack in here so enjoy this next Ch!**

First Time Turtlesitting? Ch 4

Mikey was in a dark cold alley when he spotted some Purple Dragons he waited until finally getting bored and attacked until one larger one slammed him into a wall when he tried to get away a meaty fist collided with his stomach

"oof!"

"Had enough?"

"You dudes are cowards"

With that comment Mikey slipped out of the angry dragon's grasp but left a tight squeeze on his leg his heart stopped as he looked down to see Raph hugging his leg

"Raph?! What are you doing here little dude?"

"Play with you!"

"You can talk! Do you remember much?"

Raph just stared at Mikey and laughed like Mikey had just told him a funny joke

"Raph this isn't funny! We need to get you out of here before-"

"Well well looky here guys, turtle's got a little brat with him…"

Pushing Raph behind him Mikey glared daggers at the dragons that started to crowd them

"If you guys lay a FINGER on him you're so gonna get it!"

"We'll see about that"

"Raph stay behind this dumpster ok? And no matter what don't look or listen until I say you can ok?"

Raphael nodded and closed his eyes tightly and pressed his hands to the side of his head

Mikey whipped out his weapons and began to fight determined to keep Raph safe

_Is this what the guys feel like when I'm in danger?_

After beating every single dragon that came his way Mikey finally came to a stop he looked around at how badly the dragons where beaten

_I…. I did this? That's scary…._

But Michelangelo just shook off these thoughts going back to where he hid Raph only to see a Kraang droid dangling a shaking and crying Raph by his leg off the edge of a building

"No! Put him down Kraang chump!"

"The one known as the turtle in orange can not give Kraang orders not given to Kraang by Kraang"

"Whatever"

Mikey lept up the fire escape to the Kraang droid but before he could reach him the robot lifted Raph further away from the building

"Give back the object that was stolen from Kraang by those known as the turtles!"

"No!"

Mikey threw himself at the robot knocking him off balance while unfortunately causing the startled and retreating robot to throw Raph full force off the edge of the building

"Raphael!"

Mikey jumped off the building and caught Raph three seconds before he hit the ground with a loud heart stopping SMACK

"Ow… Raph?"

"….."

"Raph?! Wake up!"

Mikey painfully sat up squeezing his red banded brother in his arms

"C'mon Raph, stop playing around!"

Still no answer from the tot

"No… I failed I'm sorry Raph! I'm so sorry"

Mikey felt a tiny stir in his arms

"Raph?"

The once older turtle looked up at his big brother and saw the bruises and small cuts that covered him

"Mikey… owie?"

Brushing away a few forming tears Mikey let a chuckle loose

"Yeah buddy, Mikey a little banged up. How are you?"

"Ok"

"Let's get you home"

With his leg throbbing and every muscle in his body screaming Mikey held onto his brother tightly and walked him back to the lair as Raph's head began to droop onto Mikey's shoulder and he fell asleep while Mikey rubbed his shell in efforts to show Raph he's safe as long as Mikey's around

**A/N ok ok I know this one's a little short but I wanted to just get it out there! Update coming soon! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Time for a new Ch! **

First Time Turtlesitting? Ch 5

Upon returning to the lair Raph was sound asleep and Mikey was desperately wishing he was too.

"Michelangelo"

"Mikey! Huh? What happened?!"

Panting he held Raph away from him and began to tremble

Master Splinter understood what Mikey wanted and took Raph into his arms the moment he did Mikey collapsed into a chair

"Went for patrol…. Raph followed…. Kraang tried to hurt Raph"

April handed Mikey a glass of water and went to put Raph down in the play pen with the others

"Mikey you should get some rest, you look exhausted"

"N-no thanks dudette I have little dudes to watch remember….?"

"but you're exhausted Mikey, get some rest the guys are asleep anyway. I'll keep them entertained if they wake up"

"Thanks April"

Michelangelo trudged to his room and quietly closed the door behind him. Not even bothering to turn the lights on he flopped onto his bed and shut his eyes thankful for the darkness

April took a break from analyzing and sat down in the kitchen to eat some cereal, while Master Splinter drank some tea, when she heard a small cry from the living room

"Do you hear that Master Splinter? I think someone's awake"

April and Splinter got up to see Leo holding onto the side of the play pen and trying to climb out

"Aaaw! That's so cute!"

Leaning over to garb the tot Leo took the opportunity to grab April's arm and use it to escape

"Gah! Leo! Ok ok I'll hold you!"

Slowly detaching the eager turtle from her arm April walked to kitchen to look for something Leo would want to eat

"Master Splinter what would Leo like to eat?"

"There should be some worms and algae and worms on the counter"

"I see it! Thank you"

Heating up the food April began to spoon feed Leo

Splinter came in with a crying Donatello

_I think he's jealous because I'm giving Leo more attention_

"Hi Donnie"

"Hi"

April nearly fell out of her chair

"You can talk?"

"Yeah"

_Maybe he can remember anything he may have read about the device or he can recall anything familiar_

The teen was so wrapped up in her thoughts she accidently spooned some worms and algae into her own mouth then chewed and swallowed before catching up with what she just did

_What the…?_

"Ah! Blegh! Eww!"

She made a mad dash for the bathroom to try and spit out what was already swallowed

Master Splinter couldn't help but chuckle at this while Leo was left with his food and spoon, which had now been in April's mouth, out of reach. Squirming the blue masked turtle tried to reach for the food.

"Got it"

With his back turned Master Splinter failed to notice Leonardo decorating the table, and himself, with algae

April came back from rinsing her mouth

"I can't believe I just ate a worm… Leo! What did you do?"

Leo gave April an apologetic look

"Hungry… I'm sowwy"

"Oh Leo, don't be it's just a little mess. C'mon let's get you cleaned up"

Grabbing some paper towels April began to wipe away at Leo's neck, arms, face, and upper plastron

"better?"

"Yes"

"Want to watch TV?"

"Yeah!"

April carried Leo to the living room and turned on his favorite show

"Space Heroes?"

'Dr. Mindstrong! Captain Ryan has been turned into a kid! How can a kid lead this ship in a time of crisis?! We're all going to die-'

'SMACK'

'Thank you Commander Grundch'

April looked on with a curious expression on her face while Leo looked on with fascination

"Wooow"

April giggled at Leo's amusment

_Toddlers are so adorable! I wonder how Donnie and Raph are coping with being turned into kids…_

**A/N Ok there you go! I'll be updating at random but frequently (If writer's block and busy schedules don't stop me) Don't firget to leave reviews (or requests on what you want to see happen!) See ya next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! Back with more of this story! Enjoy!**

First Time Turtlesitting? Ch 6

Donnie was getting bored. Leo was busy watching tv and Sensei was meditating so he walked over to where April was lying down and noticed that her eyes closed so he whispered while tugging on her boot

"Lady"

"Hey Lady?"

Donnie tried to remember this stranger's name but nothing came to mind so he kept guessing

"Girl, um… Girl?"

"S'cuse me"

Donnie started tapping April's leg to get her attenetion

"Hey! Hey Girl!"

This caught April's attention

"Hhhmmm? Oh sorry Donnie! Where you there long?"

"No"

"Wanna play?"

"Yes please"

At 'please' Donnie's missing tooth made him whistle. Hearing this April couldn't help but giggle but seeing Donnie cover his mouth and blush madly she stopped

_He must be embarrassed, and I laughed at him!_

"It's ok Donnie! It's cute that you can whistle like that"

"Thank you Girl"

"It's April"

"Pretty name"

"I've been told"

"By who?"

"A hero I know"

Donnie sat down stared at April. She stared back

_Good one April… Now what? Does he want a story?_

"Wanna hear a story?"

"Yes please! Oop!"

Again the once older genius turtle covered his whistling tooth

"Ok Donnie, uummmm…. This story is about a hero"

"A hero?"

"Yes, his name is…. Donatello"

The teen sighed in relief as the tot failed to put two and two together and realize this 'hero' was his former self

"And… this hero was very smart, he was brave too"

Donnie listened eagerly as April described this hero

"and this hero saved me plenty of times"

Donnie's mouth made a big O

"You and the hero were friends?! Were you best friends?!"

"Yeah, we still are friends, not many humans see him as a good guy but he is a hero. He's my hero…."

"Can I see him?"

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna see the hero!"

"You can't Donnie, he's…. away"

"Aaahh. When's he coming back?"

"hopefully soon"

"Will I ever see him?"

"Don't worry Donnie, this hero's a lot closer than you think and he's always with you even when you feel scared or sad. You just have to remember that"

"Oh… ok"

Donnie let out a big yawn

Giving the sleepy tot a kiss on the forehead April set the turtle down for a nap.

Donnie closed his eyes wondering what April meant by 'always with you'

_Maybe I'll be a hero when I get big…._

Leo's show finished and he too began to feel drowsy.

"Tired my son?"

Leo looked up to see his father looking at him with a loving and concerned look. Leo yawned and scooted himself around so he could see his father

"I'm sleepy, daddy"

Splinter gently picked up his former eldest son and rubbed his shell

"Then perhaps a nap is order"

Leonardo was already one step ahead by laying his head on Master Splinter's shoulder and drifting off to dream land

Splinter set Leo down next to Donnie and put a blanket over them

"aaw, they're so adorable when they're asleep"

"You mean when they are under control"

While the two are heading to the dojo for a training session they didn't notice Mikey's door slowly creaking open

Raph finally got the heavy door open and made his way into his brother's room.

"Mikey?"

No response

Raph sniffled trying to conceal tears and clutched a picture he drew himself. The nightmare has been bothering him all night maybe Mikey could chase the monster away he drew a picture so Mikey would know what to chase away.

"Mikey"

Raph walked to his brother's sleeping form and poked him

"Mikey"

Raph sighed and tugged at the weapon at Mikey's belt before his little green hand was grasped by a bigger green hand

"Those aren't toys Raph, don't touch ok?"

Raph just looked at the ground and nodded, hiding the picture behind his shell not wanting to bother his brother.

"whatcha got there buddy?"

Raph began to feel tears gliding down his face

"What's wrong Raph?"

Raph struggled and tried to get away but Mikey just cradled him against his chest with one arm and with his other took the picture Raph drew and examined it

"Hey… that looks like a Kraang"

Raph whimpered and shrunk closer to Mikey at the word 'Kraang'

"He wouldn't leave me alone! He was chasing me and he got bigger and bigger!"

'Whoa, whoa, Raph slow down! It's ok"

Setting Raph down and kneeling to his eye level Mikey rested a hand on his brother's shoulder

"It's ok Raph, I'm sorry I wasn't there when the Kraang came but I'm new to this big brother thing so bear with me ok? Splinter always said be careful what you wish for 'cause deep down I always wanted a little brother…. Now I have three of them."

Mikey layed down on his bed and rolled to his side

"Sleep wherever you want if it'll make you feel better"

While his brother was drifting back to sleep Raph climbed onto his bed and wedged himself under Mikey's arm and fell fast asleep

**A/N Ok that was that! Next Ch will have a few suprises and hopefully shape the plot I swear! Ninja's honor! (Or Kunoichi in my case) Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok got so much positive vibe from the last Ch Thanks to everyone who Favorited/Followed/Reviewed! You guys always brighten my mood!**

First Time Turtlesitting? Ch 7

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were playing with blocks when Donnie started slowing down and dropped some blocks he was going to pass to Leo to finish their tower. Leo and Raph looked down at their little brother

"Donnie?"

Donnie just fell backwards and groaned

"Hurts…"

Leo ran to April and Mikey while Raph stayed with Donnie

"Mikey! April!"

Mikey turned around to Leo and bent down to look into his brother's dark blue eyes

"what's wrong buddy?"

"Donnie… hurt!"

"What?! Show me, April finish reading that decoded article! I'll be right back!"

Leonardo held his brother's hand and walked him to the living room where a pale Donnie was shaking and holding onto Raph

"Raph let me see Donnie"

Raphael scooted over so Mikey could get a better look at the ailing turtle

"Hey Donnie, what's wrong little guy?"

"Hurts, head feels funny"

_This can't be good_

"C'mon buddy we're going to go visit April in the lab, ok?"

Donnie nodded as Michelangelo lifted him into his arms and carried him away

"April I have something to tell you-"

"I have something worse Mikey"

"Worse than a poor sick little turtle?"

Mikey held Donnie in front of April to emphasize him being sick

"That's why, it said here in the Kraang files that the machine reduces age and when used on mutated creatures well….

April took a deep breath and explained to Mikey what happened to previous mutant experiments for this machine according to the files she decoded

"what?! They're going to…. To…"

"Mikey calm down! Yes, the past experiments didn't survive past a couple weeks-"

"April! The little dudes are already in a week! That's means one more before I…. lose them."

"And Donnie's already showing symptoms that means it's already starting!"

"But why Donnie?"

"He's the youngest out of the three isn't he? Maybe it's going from youngest to oldest immune systems"

"So Raph and Leo can't be far behind"

"Also I have good news and bad news. The machine is half right? It's in perfect working order and the other half is also perfectly intact, that's the good news. The bad news is, the half we need is in a warehouse heavily guarded by Kraang."

"Oh, that is bad news"

"Well it also seems that both halves need to be put together to reverse the process so…."

"The guys need to be there to be turned back"

April nodded in response

"I should talk to Sensei…"

After speaking while his father Mikey left the dojo to begin making a plan, yes. He, Michelangelo, was in charge of making a plan this time.

"Ok guys time for lunch"

April looked around in the litchen hoping the tots would come but no one came in

"Guys? Donnie? Raph? Leo?"

She felt something small cling to her leg she looked down to see Leo wobbling and clinging only to support himself

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Feel dizzy"

_He's running a fever_

"C'mon wanna see Mikey?"

Leo looked up at April and nodded. April walked to Mikey's room and knocked

"Hey Mikey? Someone wants to see you"

"Hey dude! What's wrong?"

"Feel dizzy"

Mikey reached out took his brother from April

"I've made up my mind April. We're going to that warehouse, ALL of us"

"All of us?"

"Yeah. You, me, and the little dudes"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive I need help someone has to watch the ShellRaiser, or the guys, when I get to the machine"

"What about when you get to the machine?"

"You said the instructions and notes were basic and in the files, right?

"Yes"

"So I'll just use that and if something changed then I'll find a way to make a Kraang fix it for us"

"Bold, but it's our only option. When do we go?"

"As soon as the guys fall asleep."

"Why now?"

"the guys are starting to get really sick and I don't want them to be like this any longer than they have to"

The two teens loaded up the three, now pale and shaking, turtles into the ShellRaiser and headed for the warehouse

**A/N Well? What do you think? Think I'll leave you off here… Laters! Update scheduled soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So here's the next Ch! Hope ya like!**

First Time Turtlesitting Ch 8

While Mikey drove the ShellRaiser April sat with the little ones keeping a very close eye on them. Donnie was in arms, Raph in here lap and Leo pressed close to her side

_Don't worry guys, everything's going to be fine… Then why am I still trying to convince myself?_

"Everything ok back there April?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Mikey the guys are… stable. How much longer?"

"Not long, we're only a few more blocks"

"Alright"

April sat there lost in thought when the sound of harsh coughing brought her back. She looked to her lap to see Raph coughing and shivering violently.

_He's getting worse! Maybe their immune systems aren't as long-lasting as the previous experiments…_

April shifted so she could hold Donnie in one hand and rub Raph's shell with the other

"It's ok Raph, you're going to be fine."

The red clad turtle coughed and shivered but eventually calmed down enough to fall back into a deep sleep

"Everything ok back there?"

"Yeah Mikey, but you might want to hurry I think the guys are getting worse by the minute"

"Ok, we're as close as we can get. April I need your help with the machine, how will we carry the guys?"

"uumm… I'll carry Donnie and the machine on one end. And you the other end but…"

"I'll carry Raph and Leo and hold onto my shell?"

"You sure?"

Michelangelo walked over the the blue masked turtle and shook him a little

"Leo? Hey little dude, how ya feeling?"

"Funny"

"Oh, well I need you to hold onto my shell alright? Hold on tight and don't let go ok?"

Leo thought for a moment then nodded. He was picked up and set on Mikey's shell. Wrapping his arms around the bigger turtle's shell Leo closed his eyes and buried his face into Mikey's neck.

April picked up one end of the machine with arm then Donnie in in the other arm. Mikey followed suit with the other end of the machine and Raph.

Leading the way Mikey took out three Kraang guards before letting everyone in the warehouse.

"Mikey! There!"

Mikey looked up at the room April was pointing to and saw a machine identical in structure to the ones that the two teens were carrying.

"That's it! Here April!"

Setting Leo down Mikey whipped out his kusarigama

"Stay here with the guys"

"Got it"

"I'll get the machine ready and if anything you'll have to fight, you up for it?"

"Definitely, been wanting to see how good I'm getting"

April unsheathed her fan and waited for any attack as Mikey started pushing the machine into the room

After trashing several Kraang and locking the aliens in a near by closet Mikey got to work trying to get both machines in working order

_If only Donnie was still 15, he could help me with this…._

Mikey finally got the two machines together, and starting moving the dials when he heard a fierce cry behind him. The ninja turned around to see something that made his heart stop.

April was fighting off a few Kraang on her own, while his brothers were held in the arms of 3 Kraang droids

**A/N Oops! Cliffhanger! Review and we'll see what happens next! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everyone! Guess who's back! With all the stuff in life going on I'm finally back! Back to stories!**

First Time Turtlesitting Ch 9

Mikey was frozen in place. They had just gotten here and they were already losing this fight. April was slowly being out numbered but was managing. His brothers were in the arms of the Kraang, obviously being used as bait to distract Mikey from finishing what he was doing, and to top it all off Mikey couldn't even remember this part of the plan. He made his decision, he'd wing it.

"Hold on guys!"

Back flipping Mikey landed on the two Kraang holding Raph and Donnie. Grabbing his two brothers he felt relief for a moment

"Thank goodness you guys are ok! I'm so sorry"

The two turtles remained sleeping in his arms

He turned around to April taking out the last Kraang

"Nice one"

"Thanks"

"Here, take Raph and Donnie. The machine should be done, double check and put these two in front of it while I go find the Kraang that took Leo and beat it to a pulp"

"Ok, be careful and hurry. More Kraang might come soon"

April turned to go, but heard a whine. She looked down to see Raphael rubbing his emerald eyes

"You ok Raph?"

"Mikey…"

Mikey stood next two April

"Hey buddy"

Looking around Raph saw a big mess and robot bodies everywhere, then noticed he was missing a brother

"Where Leo?"

"A robot took him, but I'm getting back. I need to watch Donnie for me ok?"

"Ok… hurts, Mikey"

"I know little dude, but in a little while it won't hurt anymore ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Mikey rubbed Raph's head as his eyes drooped shut. Then turned to go

"April I'm going to seal the door don't open unless you hear three knocks ok?"

"Got it"

Mikey sealed the door and left. He ran in the direction he'd seen the Kraang carry Leo to

He stopped at the first door and opened it.

_Wondering if he's behind Door number One_

The room was empty except two Kraang on security duty.

"oops"

After beating up and tying up the two robots he looked at each screen in search of his blue-masked brother.

He finally spied him in a corridor…that led to a launch pad for a helicopter!

**Oh no! They're going to take Leo away in some helicopter! I'll never find him if they take him outside the city!**

Michelangelo wasted no time racing outside the room and down several hallways that led to the one where he had seen the footage

He finally found the Kraang. He hid behind a wall as he heard some bits and pieces of their conversation

"The turtle… known as the leader….. Leonardo…. The one known as the Shredder….. pleased with Kraang"

Mikey couldn't believe what he had just heard part of! Even worse than being taken from the city! They were going to give his new baby bro the Shredder?!

_Not while I'm still breathing!_

Mikey looked behind his shoulder, the Kraang had Leo over it's shoulder. Leo never looked worse, he was pale, coughing, and looked like he was in extreme discomfort. Mikey's only sense of relief was that Leo wasn't awake to see where he was and who was holding him.

Mikey hide behind each support beam until he was as close as possible. He charged at the Kraang and knocked the first one down and took Leo away from the other one then grabbed the two aliens and threw them harshly into a nearby empty room.

"And stay in there!"

Mikey glared at the door for a while before pulling the quiet toddler into a tight hug

"C'mon Leo, wake up."

The toddler didn't move or look up

"Stop it Leo… you're scaring me"

Still nothing

Mikey sighed and gently rested his hand on Leo's cheek. He nearly winced! Leonardo was burning up

"This is so not good dude! We need to get you to April and fast!"

Mikey shifted Leo so his chin was on Mikey's shoulder, and Mikey rubbed Leo's shell in circles

"Don't worry bro, everything's going to be fine"

**A/N ok done! What did you guys think? I'm thinking of wrapping this up soon so tell me what you think! Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! My laptop has been having issues and I've been caught up in a bunch of stuff but I'm updating now! Enjoy!

First Time Turtlesitting Ch 10

Mikey finally got to the door and knocked three times. On the third knock he looked at Leo, who had a steadily rising fever at the moment.

April opened the door with Donnie in her arms and Raph hanging on her back.

"Oh good! You found Leo"

"I was almost to late, they were planning on sending him to Shredder"

April shuddered, she remembered back when Karai had pretended to be "Harmony" and tried to take her to the Shredder. She couldn't stand the thought of poor toddler Leo being in hands of Shedder or even Karai. She couldn't imagine what Shredder might do if he had his enemy's child at his disposal.

Mikey just shook his head as if he could hear her thoughts

"Let's just get the guys back to normal, Leo looks…. Looks…"  
Mikey snapped out it in a hurry.

No Mikey! Don't break down now!

The two put the three limp and pale tots in front of the machine and started it up.

"What now?-"

A blinding light and three pained cries were only things Mikey remembered next. April was talking to him, but he wasn't hearing her. He walked around the smoking machine, coughing and fanning the smoke away he stared at the spot were the toddlers once were.

"Bros?"

No answer

He got closer and knelt in front of Raph. He looked at his brother. He was bigger than before, his equipment fit properly. He looked the same except for the pair of sai he was missing.

"Raph? You ok?"

He lifted Raph's wrist into his hand. It was limp.

"Raph? Raph?! C'mon dude! Get up!"

April stood behind Mikey , she couldn't believe it. Were they to late? She couldn't bear the thought of losing Donnie, or Raph, Or Leo.

"Guys…"

She also felt immense sadness for Mikey, she's didn't have any siblings herself but she imagined the pain of growing up with three then having them ripped away from you after a short 15 years.

Mikey dropped Raphael's wrist and sat him up, his head dropped forward. Mikey lifted his head up and searched madly for a pulse on his neck. He froze when he found it.

Thump…. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Yes! I knew you'd be ok!"

Mikey set Raph down as he looked for Leo's pulse he nearly jumped up with joy as he felt a steady beat on Leo. He looked over at April who cried out in joy and pulled Donatello's unconscious form into a tight hug.

Guess Donnie's alive.

He couldn't wait to tell Donnie April had hugged him in his sleep.

"C'mon April! We have to get the guys back to the lair"

With April's help Mikey lugged his three, now older again, brothers onto the Shellraiser and set a course for home. April took the wheel seeing that Mikey just wanted to watch his brother's right now.

While April was driving Mikey put his hand on Donatello's forehead. I thought I lost you guys, don't ever turn into kids again!

Mikey leaned against the chair he normally sits in, waiting for his brothers' eyes to open

A/N Well there you have it! Not over yet but let me know what you guys want out of the next Ch! You might see it! Laters! I'll update soon!


End file.
